


dear finn: i like you

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanmix, M/M, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: also known (mostly to Jessika Pava) as: Poe Dameron's thirst playlist, Poe Dameron's "hey, be my boyfriend" playlist, or the sappiest playlist that has ever been played for anyone. it's a good thing Finn likes sap.
(fanmix by skymurdock.)





	

[listen here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/skininthegame/playlist/3bqcWQFTv7HiGhVMZAzrUy)

**T R A C K L I S T.**  
(with annotations and additions by J. Pava, Snap W., and Poe.)  
this is the sappiest playlist I've ever seen, though, honestly, Poe. - J. Pava  
I'm not the one who picked the Avenue Q song, Jess. - Poe

_1\. helpless - hamilton cast_  
"look into your eyes and the sky's the limit"? really, Poe? - Snap W.  
Finn has very nice eyes shut up. - Poe

_2\. wonder what you're doing for the rest of your life - train feat. marsha ambrosius_  
this isn't even subtle. - Snap W.

_3\. give me a try - the wombats_

_4\. my freeze ray - dr. horrible's sing-along blog cast_  
didn't this end with the girl dead and the guy a supervillain? - Poe  
it's a very catchy song, though. - J. Pava

_5\. we don't believe what's on tv - twenty one pilots_

_6\. somewhere only we know - keane_

_7\. seasons of love - rent movie cast_  
really? the _movie_? - Snap W.  
you don't get to judge me for my musical tastes, you unironically liked the Spider-man musical. - Poe

_8\. shiksa goddess - the last five years movie cast_  
didn't the couple in this one _divorce_? - Poe  
see #4 and also, forget the context and just listen. - J. Pava

_9\. love is the drug - sucker punch cast_  
hey, isn't Poe in this one? - J. Pava  
no, that's not me, that's just some guy who sounds a lot like I do. - Poe  
he means "exactly like me". - Snap W.  
no, I don't. - Poe

_10\. i honestly love you - the boy from oz cast_

_11\. lightning in a bottle - the summer set_

_12\. i want to hold your hand - t.v. carpio_  
I want to say you're not subtle, but I think we left subtlety behind when you made this playlist. - Snap W.

_13\. as long as you're mine - wicked cast_

_14\. you matter to me - waitress cast_

_15\. breaking free - high school musical cast_  
I can't believe I let you two sneak this in. - Poe  
we're just looking out for you, boss. - J. Pava

_16\. bonnie - bonnie & clyde cast_

_17\. you can be as loud as the hell you want (when you're making love) - avenue q cast_  
GUYS. - Poe  
looking out for you! - Snap W.  
we just happen to have fun doing it. - J. Pava

_18\. seven wonders - catch me if you can cast_

_19\. cut you a piece - 35mm cast_

_20\. time warp - the rocky horror picture show cast_  
and what does Rocky Horror have to do with anything? - Poe

_21\. tonight you're perfect - new politics_

_22\. everybody says don't - anyone can whistle cast_

_23\. tonight - west side story revival cast_


End file.
